


Guardians of the World - GOTW

by SansyG12



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Eggman keeps trying to kill Tails, Enjoy!, God Amy, God Blaze, God Chaos, God Charmy, God Cheese, God Rouge, God Shadow, God Silver, God Sonic, God Tikal, Gods [Technically], Guardians - Freeform, Hidden people, Hunters, Immortals, M/M, Marksmen, Metal is just thrust into this, Mortals, Semi-Mobian Metal Sonic, Tails is a Kitsune, This means he has a Star Ball, Veils
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyG12/pseuds/SansyG12
Summary: Guardiannoun1.a person who protects or defends something.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sonic is considered a guardian. There are perks to being one. You don't get hungry, You have a great role in the world, And you have your life sorted. All he has to do is make sure the wind blows. He has amazing friends, including Tails. The downside to guardianship is that you don't age, there are those in the world that want to kill the veils to reveal the guardians, and he's invisible to pretty much every mortal. His job has the guardian of the cold swooning over him and he has to deal with people trying to kill his best friend.In spite of this life is pretty great for him. Who cares that mortals can't see him. Makes his job easier.So why in the rulers can this one mortal see him?
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Guardians of the World - GOTW

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I have to clarify a few things.
> 
> Guardians are immortals with special roles. They control an element of our world. They all work together to keep our work working. These are some of the guardians:  
> Sonic - Wind - Lightning [He's what scares the living he|| out of my dogs]  
> Blaze - Heat [includes all that comes with it] [So she's what drains my brain cells]  
> Silver - Time - Control [He makes the earth spin] [You spin me right round baby, right round]  
> Shadow - Darkness - Negativity [He's what gives everyone depression]  
> Amy - Cold - Water [includes all that comes with it] [So Amy sharpens my mind... great... at least I get ice-cream]  
> Rouge - Light - Positivity [She's what makes us smile. And she gives us greed as well]  
> Charmy - Energy - Rock [he's what gets us out of bed. And he created coffee... he's the best]  
> Tikal - Peace [She's the reason bar fights end]  
> Chaos - Chaos [He's the reason bar fights start]  
> Light Gaia - Life - Growth [He's what gave us the curse of living... And chocolate chips... Ok he's amazing for that]  
> Dark Gaia - Death - Change [He's what makes us close our eyes. And he created AfterDeath]  
> Cheese - Love [He's what created teenagers]
> 
> Rulers are the most powerful guardians of them all. The only two are Light Gaia and Dark Gaia. Rulers are considered gods among gods. So the guardians consider them gods.
> 
> The veils are immortals who make sure the veils keeping the guardians hidden from mortals isn't broken. To break the veil you must kill all the veils. These are some of the veils:  
> Tails  
> Avatar  
> Most Chao
> 
> Hunters are mortals who can see the guardians and despise them. You cannot hurt a guardian unless the veil is broken, so they hunt down the veils. This is the most well-known hunter;  
> Dr. Robotnik | Eggman
> 
> Civilians are mortals who cannot see the guardians.
> 
> Marksmen are mortals who can see the guardians. They may be a reformed hunter or a civilian with the gift. Marksmen normally just blend into the crowd.
> 
> And then there are the odd bunch.

There are a lot of things Sonic likes.

  * Chili Dogs
  * Makings New Friends
  * Music
  * Adventures
  * Nature
  * Peace
  * Something to do



Just to name a few. But there is something Sonic really likes. His job.

Now for most, it's; 'Working at Meh-burger' or 'Creating video games'. For Sonic, his job requires one skill that most possess. 

Running.

And being a guardian but running is something he does too.

Sonic's job is to create the wind. All he has to do is run, and the wind follows him. Pretty simple right? Well, he also has to make sure the wind is the right temperature. And thunderstorms are tricky too. He has to manage those as well due to him also having power over lightning. His friends help with that. But he can run. And that is what he loves about his job. Being able to run faster than anything else. That's why he's called the fastest thing alive. He's heard rumors from mortals about a Mobian that could possibly match him but that's impossible. They're just rumors. Nothing can break the sound barrier by running besides him so it's fine. He will never get a rival.

_He didn't think he was going to meet his first and only rival today._

"Hey, Sonic!"

Sonic was snapped out of his thoughts by his best friend, Tails. Tails is a young kitsune with two tails. His star ball is hidden in the form of a locket.

"Tails! What's up buddy?" He asked with a smile. 

"I was wondering if you'd like to head to the village with me. I've been working on a project to help protect against hunters and I wanted to know if you'd think it'd work." Tails spoke, going faster than Sonic when he does his job.

"Sure. I think the place needs a nice breeze anyway." Sonic smirked. Tails jumped from joy and spun his tails. He flew towards the town. Sonic revved up and burst forward, legs propelling him forward with outstanding speed. Behind him a wind chased him.

* * *

A child on a hill was looked at his kite in sadness. There was no wind. He was about to give up when a burst of wind rushed through the valley. The kite flew from the child's arms and into the air. He giggled in happiness and started to maneuver the kite.

"Thank you god of wind!"

* * *

Sonic smiled as he sped by the kid. He had decided to go a bit faster at that point so the kite would fly higher. He skid to a stop in front of Tails' house. Tails landed on the ground beside him.

"The mechanism starts by tripping any of the wires here, here, here here, here, here, here or here." Tails started, pointing at a bunch of wires pulled tight across the front yard.

"It then sets off a system that detects friend from foe." Tails said, pointing at a camera above the door.

"If it's a friend then nothing will activate. But if it's a foe..." Tails threw an egg-shaped dummy onto a wire. Instantly a pit opened underneath while a second later, long enough for someone to drop down into that pit, a weighed net dropped from above and into the pit.

"Great job Tails. With that, egg head doesn't stand a chance." Tails praised, making the young kitsune beam.

That's when a twig broke.

* * *

There are few things Sonar likes.

  * Chili dogs
  * Adventures
  * Running



Are the only things he likes. What he likes the most though, is his title.

The fastest Mobian alive.

He prides himself on the title. Some even say he could go against the god of wind in a race. He doesn't think that true but a small part of him wishes to find this god so he can have a race. He really wants to earn the title Fastest thing alive. The wind is his only rival, and normally he beats it. He can break the sound barrier by running and he's proud of it.

_He didn't think he was going to meet the god of wind today._

He was sitting on top of a cliff, kicking his legs. He wanted to find a good opponent. He saw his friend Tails flying towards his home. Tails was pretty fast. Nowhere near him but still pretty fast.

He pushed himself off and ran down the side of the cliff. He blew past a kid who was flying a kite with a smile. That made Sonar smile. He's not heartless. He's actually pretty kind. He skidded to a stop. Tails landed next to this other guy he's never seen before.

"The mechanism starts by tripping any of the wires here, here, here here, here, here, here or here." Tails was pointing at random spots. Sonar looked closer and saw small wires. Tripwires.

"It then sets off a system that detects friend from foe." Sonar looked where Tails motioned and saw a surveillance camera. He had no clue that his friend had so much security. He was curious about who the new guy is.

"If it's a friend then nothing will activate. But if it's a foe..." Sonar watched with wide eyes as the pit opened and the net dropped. Why is that even necessary?!

"Great job Tails. With that, egg head doesn't stand a chance." Sonar had enough. He needed to know what was going on here. And the only egg head he knows is Dr. Robutnik. Or Eggman for short.

Sonar took one step forward.

SNAP

That would be a stick. This action caused Tails and the stranger to spin around and look at him. Well, it's too late now.

He looked the stranger straight in the eyes. The new guy seemed shocked at this action.

"Who are you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Now that Sonic and Metal have met the story can be underway. 
> 
> Also, Robutnik was not a typo. I repeat; Robutnik was not a typo.
> 
> And Metal's name is Sonar. It's like Sonic's name. It isn't the real name. It's the name he came up with and goes under.


End file.
